L'Antre Saison
by miss.taigne
Summary: Bienvenue dans l'Antre Saison ! Installez-vous confortablement, ça va commencer ! Le barde s'apprêtait à nous conter quelques moments de vie de nos aventuriers du Cratère...
1. Vocation

Une main sous la tête, l'autre sur la poitrine, le paladin somnolait sous le soleil du Cratère qui chauffait sa peau. Un vent venu de l'ouest souffla. Un bruit de pas capta son attention : pas assez lourd pour qu'il ne s'agisse de Grunlek et trop furtif pour pour que cela soit Balthazar. Shin observa la plaine qui s'étendait devant eux, puis son regard dériva sur l'emblème de la Lumière sur la poitrine de son ami.

« Je peux te poser une question ? » demanda-t-il en détournant de nouveau les yeux vers l'horizon.

_Tu viens juste de le faire. _Il retroussa ses lèvres.

« Humm ? Fit Theo sans même ouvrir un œil.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait suivre la voie d'Inquisiteur de la Lumière ? »

Un nuage massif obscurcit le ciel._ Je suis désolé Theo, avant de mourir ton père a interdit que tu suives les enseignements des paladins de la Lumière._ Un sourire se dessina lentement sur ses lèvres en repensant à ses jeunes années d'apprentis.

« L'esprit de contradiction, je suppose. »

Le demi-élémentaire laissa échapper un rire cristallin.


	2. Pari risqué

« Par tous les saints, Bob ! »

Les aventuriers fuyaient à travers la forêt comme si le Diable lui-même était à leurs trousses, leur équipement attrapé à la hâte dans leurs bras surchargés.

« Et voilà, ça va être encore de ma faute !

\- Qui d'autre que toi peut déclencher un tel merdier partout où il va ?!

\- Par ma barbe, c'est vraiment pas le moment vous deux ! »

Un rugissement suivit de craquements sourds provoqués par une créature massive quelques mètres derrière eux les firent accélérer.

« BOOOOOB ?!

\- Bon, j'ai peut être un peu déconné…

\- "UN PEU" ?! La fois où j'ai laissé carte blanche à Grunlek en cuisine, j'ai "un peu" déconné...!

\- EH ! Vous êtes bien contents d'avoir quelque chose de chaud à manger dans vos gamelles chaque soir !

\- Admet qu'il faut être SACRÉMENT CON pour voler la bouffe d'un putain d'ours !

\- Mais c'est TOI qui a dit que je savais pas pêcher !

\- Bin faut que croire que j'avais raison !

\- Bon sang de bonsoir, où est Shin ?! »


	3. Dernières volontés

« Qui c'est que tu traites de brigands de bas étages ?! »

Un boulet de canon rouge traversa la fenêtre de la taverne et s'écrasa au sol. Deux hommes, passablement furieux, sortirent après lui en se massant les poings.

« On va t'apprendre à la fermer ta grande gueule, l'allumette !

\- J'vais t'faire passe l'envie d'insulter les honnêtes gens ! »

À leurs pieds, le mage qui empestait l'alcool se mit à parler non sans difficulté.

« AïeHEU, ça f-fait maaaaaal ! J-J'aurai pas dû t'écouter... Philiiiiiiippe ! Je v-vais encore m'enp-prendre plein la gueule ! B-Bon restons c-calmes... (Il s'interompit, pensif). J-Je v-vais faire le mort !

\- Tu débloques mon vieux ! Maintenant qu'on te tient on te lâche pas !

\- On commence par lui faire les poches puis on le tabasse ? »

Balthazar ouvrir un œil et rentra la langue qui pendait hors de sa bouche.

« Tiens, z'êtes e-encore là vous ? C'est b-bien bougez pas, a-avec un peu de ch-chance il me verra p-pas !

\- Hein ? De qui tu causes, toi ?

\- C'est comme ça que tu fais les courses Bob ? »

Les deux hommes n'eurent pas besoin de se retourner pour deviner à qui appartenait l'aura menaçante qu'ils ressentirent quelques secondes plus tard derrière eux.

« Bon, messieurs, comment voulez-vous mourir ? »


	4. Tenter sa chance

« Bob, non ! Attend ! »

Trop tard, le mage s'engouffrait déjà dans le couloir à la poursuite de leur adversaire sans se retourner. Il s'y engagea à leur suite en jurant, l'épée au clair en espérant de ne pas arriver trop tard.

« Bob ? »

Lorsqu'il déboucha dans la salle, deux mages parfaitement identiques se chamaillaient devant lui.

« Et merde…

\- Je suis Balthazar Octavius Barnabé !

\- Comment osez-vous ! JE suis le véritable Balthazar Octavius Barnabé ! »

Shin et Grunlek n'étaient nul part en vu, ce qui lui laissait l'embarras de régler la situation.

« Theo, c'est moi, Bob ! Butes-le, bordel !

\- Ne l'écoute pas, Theo ! C'est lui le_ changeur de peau_ ! Tue-le, putain !

\- Fermez vos gueules où je vous découpe tous les deux ! »

Il se pinça l'arrête du nez, il avait déjà mal à la tête. Il lui fallait une solution.

«Ah elle est belle l'élite de l'Église de la Lumière !

\- Et ça se dit paladin !

\- Merde ! Cracha le paladin, sentant sa patience sérieusement s'amenuiser. Bob va falloir m'aider sérieusement si tu veux pas finir décapité !

\- Je suis là ! C'est lui l'autre ! s'exclamèrent-ils en cœur, se poussant l'un et l'autre.

\- Tu ne me reconnais pas ?!

AaaAArgh. Eh mais... Oh et puis merde ! En une demie seconde, son épée se retrouva dans la poitrine de l'un des mages.

« Comment...? » murmura-t-il alors que son visage reprenait d'autres traits, confirmant ainsi la fin de l'adversaire.

Le calme reprit sa place.

« Heu Theo...? Tu savais lequel était le bon avant de… enfin avant de..., bredouilla Bob en fixant la lame ensanglanté. N'est-ce pas ? »

Le paladin haussa les épaules.

« J'ai tenté ma chance. »

Bob pâlit.


	5. L'étincelle

« Tu as "tenté ta chance" ? Vraiment Theo ? Shin arrête de rire. »

Le camp était monté et une petite marmite fumait au-dessus du feu. Le paladin soutint le regard exaspéré de Grunlek et tenta d'ignorer les rires hilares du demi-élémentaire.

« J'ai découpé le bon, non ? J'vois pas où est le problème.

\- Tu vois pas le problème ? Explosa Bob. Le problème c'est que j'ai faillit y passer !

\- Mais t'es pas mort !

\- T'en as rien à foutre enfaîte !

\- Je vois juste pas où est le putain de problème ! »

À la surprise générale, Bob ne répondit pas et se contenta de lui tourner le dos, visiblement blessé. Theo qui regrettait qu'il soit difficile de faire taire le mage, ne tira aucune satisfaction de son soudain silence.

Le mage quittait rarement un argument contre lui sans avoir eu le dernier mot. Il fut sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il croisa les regards insistants de Shin etGrunlek. Il se passa une main sur le visage.

« Bob ? » demanda-t-il en posant son bol.

Pas de réponse. Même pas un regard. Aïe...

« Bob, enfin c'est ridicule… »

Toujours rien.

« Je savais lequel tu étais. »

Le mage releva la tête mais ne se retourna pas. Au moins il avait son attention. D'un geste du menton, il lui intima de continuer.

« Eh bien... Commença le paladin, mal à l'aise. Il avait quelque chose en moins…

\- Quoi ? Céda rapidement Balthazar.

\- Il n'avait pas cette... étincelle dans les yeux.

\- L'étincelle de la grandeur ? De la sagesse ? Demanda le mage qui sentait son ego reprendre le dessus.

\- Non. Celle de l'hérésie. »


	6. Conséquences tranchantes

« Arrête de gigoter Bob ! J'vais te louper sinon !

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on avait dit ! Répondit le mage d'une voix suppliante.

\- C'est exactement ce qu'on avait dit, l'informa Shin en baissant sa dague de glace. Tu m'as mis au défi de trancher une pomme sur ta tête à dix mètres de distance ! »

Balthazar retira le fruit de sa tête.

« Je m'en rappelle même pas ! J'étais bourré !

\- Nous aussi et pourtant on s'en souvient parfaitement ! Dit Theo. Et c'était à 15 mètres...Ajouta-t-il sous le regard meurtrier du mage.

\- La somme en jeux est de 20 pièces d'or !

\- Grunlek pas toi aussi !

\- Désolé, Bob ! Mais l'abus d'alcool a des conséquences tout comme les mots !

\- La petite blonde qui t'as recalé hier soir... Ça aussi c'est une conséquence des mots ? »

L'ingénieur vira au rouge et, sous les rires hilares du paladin, le mage put distinguer une phrase qui lui glaça le sang :

« Vise les yeux, Shin. »


End file.
